


Be Mine

by chyron_girl



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyron_girl/pseuds/chyron_girl
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.  Will Emma spend it alone?
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55





	1. Very First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff for Valentine's Day. I'm hoping to have 3 chapters for this - 3 different Valentine's Days over the course of Clay & Emma's relationship. I'm going to try my best to have all 3 posted before the 14th, but I may get held up as I actually have real work coming up this week. Enjoy!

In the winter twilight, Emma trudged back to her dorm from her individual performance critique. A sharp wind whistled between the buildings and cut through her heavy coat, blowing needles of snow against the exposed skin of her face. Winter still held a tight grip on New York, which added to her dejection.

Hit by a blast of warmth as she entered the lobby of her dorm, she dragged off her beanie by its pom pom. Immediately her staticky hair floated up in the dry, overheated air. She ran her hand over the clingy pieces in an effort to smooth them down. She hated wearing winter hats, but the weather in New York made them a requirement sometimes. 

Her assessment had been an hour of torture. Bad enough the only possible time her TA could schedule with her was late on a Sunday afternoon, but then he nitpicked every aspect of her piece, from her song choice, to her breathing, to her tone. Seeing Emma’s gloom at the end of the session, he made an effort to assure her he criticized her because of her talent. While she appreciated his encouragement, his words did nothing to improve her mood.

“Emma!” When Emma thought her day couldn’t become any worse, Tiffany, from one of the suites down the hall from hers, called out.

With an internal sigh, Emma turned to respond. “Hey, Tiffany. What’s up?”

“Oh, you know, not much. It was a good day to stay in and catch up on my class work. Even if it is Valentine’s Day.” Tiffany shot Emma a smirk. “But you know how it is. I know you have a boyfriend, but it’s like you don’t since he ‘travels’ so much.”

Emma’s hand twitched at her side with the urge to slap the expression off the other girl’s face. “That’s good you got work done.”

“Yeah, but now a group of us are getting together in my suite to watch some movies and eat chocolate. Kind of an anti-Valentine’s Day party for those of us without boyfriends.” Tiffany pursed her lips for a moment. “You’re welcome to join us, if you want. You could be an honorary single person since your guy is never around.”

Lifting her chin, Emma plastered a fake smile to her face. “That’s so nice of you, maybe I’ll stop by. I’d love to chat more, but I need to get to the office. I got a notification a delivery arrived for me, and they’re about to close. See you later.”

With a wave, she started down the hall before Tiffany could say anything else. According to Anna, Tiffany’s obnoxious comments stemmed from a deep jealousy of Emma. Tiffany wanted to be in the music program at Tisch but couldn’t get in or wasn’t allowed to apply by her father, depending on who you listened to. Anna also believed, from some comments she overheard when Clay helped Emma move into the dorm in September, Tiffany found him attractive and resented Emma because of it.

Approaching the counter where students picked up packages and deliveries, Emma pulled out her school ID. The work study assistant behind the desk looked up from her laptop.

“Hi, I was told something was delivered for me.”

The clerk took Emma’s identification and glanced at it. “Emma Hayes, right, yeah. Someone loves you.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose. “What do you mean?”

“Valentine’s Day, you know? So tons of deliveries, but your box is definitely the biggest one I’ve seen today.” The young woman disappeared into the storage area.

Shaking her head, Emma pushed her ID card back into the side pocket of her bag. She assumed Clay sent her this impressive-sized box, even though they had agreed not to do anything special for Valentine’s Day. She sent him cookies she baked in the kitchen of Anna’s home on the Upper East Side, along with a framed photo of them taken during her winter break.

The girl returned carrying a long, white, rectangular box tied with a red bow. A label from a local florist with Emma’s name was stuck to the top. Placing the box on the counter, the girl grinned. “There are some serious flowers in this box.”

Eyes widening, Emma took the box in her arms. It was heavier than she expected. She smiled at the young woman. “Thanks. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

The clerk’s face fell as she realized Emma wouldn’t be opening the box there. “Yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Heading down the hall to the elevators, Emma cradled the box in her arms. As far as she knew, Clay was still on a mission. He must have ordered the flowers before he left town. Entering one of the cars, she tapped her foot as she waited for it to arrive at her floor. 

Finally, the doors opened at her destination. She hurried down the hall towards her suite. Entering the common room, she found Anna and two of her suite mates, Abbie and Chloe, perched on the furniture. Emma could have sworn they were waiting for her.

Chloe sprang up from her chair. “Hey, is that a box from a florist? What’d you get?”

“Flowers, I guess, but I haven’t opened it yet, so I don’t know what kind.”

“Here, sit on the couch and pull that cover off.” Abbie swept up the books and papers in the way.

Emma settled at one end with the box on her lap. Her bag landed by her feet. She worked the ribbon up to the top of the box, avoiding untying the bow. Pulling off the cover, she revealed two dozen long-stemmed, red roses. Stunned, she at first didn’t notice the card tucked inside.

The perfume of the flowers’ scent wafted up to Emma’s nose. She traced a finger along one of the delicate buds. “They’re beautiful.”

Leaning forward, Chloe peeked into the box. “Wow, those are gorgeous.”

“I don’t have anything to put them in.” Emma plucked the card out from among the baby’s breath tucked in with the roses.

“I have something you can use,” Anna said.

“You do?” Opening the envelope, Emma raised an eyebrow at her roommate. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Read the card. I’m sure there’s a lovey-dovey message from Clay.” 

“Oooh…” Chloe and Abbie teased in the background.

Emma blushed at their ribbing as she scanned the card. The handwriting did not belong to Clay. Someone at the florist shop probably wrote it for him. While sweet, the message wasn’t as romantic as Anna predicted, most likely because he dictated it to a stranger.

_Emma,_

_Sorry we can’t be together for Valentine’s Day._

_I love you,_

_Clay_

“I should put these in water. Where is the vase?” Standing, Emma turned to Anna.

“Oh yeah, it’s in our room.”

From the corner of her eye, Emma caught a glimpse of Abbie and Chloe exchanging secretive grins. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on with them, but before she could speak, Anna started tugging at her coat sleeve.

“Let me take your coat.” Anna kept pulling until Emma slid her arm out. “Now the other one.”

“What are you doing? I can take my own coat off.” Swapping the florist’s box to her sleeve-free arm, Emma turned to her roommate.

“Helping you out, that’s all.” 

Emma’s brow furrowed. Something was going on here, and she wanted to know what it was.

Finally dragging the coat off Emma’s other arm, Anna pushed the garment into Chloe’s hands. “Wait, Emma.” Anna stepped forward and began smoothing Emma’s hair. “Let me just fix this. Your hair is messy from wearing a hat outside.”

“Anna! What is going on? Do you want to lick your thumb and clean my face too?” Ducking away, Emma backed up to the door to their room.

“Just trying to neaten you up a little.” 

“Why? Something’s up. What is it?” A feeling of hope bubbled up in Emma. There was something, or someone, waiting for her in the other room. 

“Nothing. Nothing’s going on.” Anna’s words tumbled out too fast to be believable, and Chloe and Abbie’s identically nodding heads did nothing to help convince Emma. “Why don’t you get the vase?”

Shaking her head, Emma turned away from her friends and headed for their room. She grasped the doorknob and pushed open the door. Only their desk lamps cast any light, and Emma froze for a moment upon entering the dim glow. Her eyes scanned the room, but no one was present. Her heart sank.

A hand at the small of her back pushed her the rest of the way in and closed the door behind her. She studied the room again and noticed Anna’s laptop sitting open on her desk. Quiet music played from the computer, and a plate with food sat in front of it. The computer screen showed a connection to Skype.

Emma approached the setup. The smell of steak tips drifted in the air, and there on the screen was Clay.

He smiled as she came into view. “Hey, there. I wondered how long they would take to get you in here.”

“Clay? What is this? I thought you were spun up.” Emma went to pull out her desk chair and realized she still held the box of roses in her arms.

“I got home this morning, so I figured we should enjoy dinner together since it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“You organized all this today?” Emma set the roses down on her bed before settling in front of the laptop. “And thank you for the roses. They’re beautiful, but you shouldn’t have. I’m sure they cost way too much.”

“I had to give my girl roses on our first Valentine’s Day, especially because we couldn’t be together.” He shrugged and smiled. “Anna helped me put the dinner part on your end together though.”

“Anna knew all day? She hid it well, until now. It was obvious something was going on when I got back here from my critique.”

Clay laughed. “I called her around lunchtime with my idea and some suggestions of places to buy from, and she ran with it.”

“She did. There’s everything you’d want for a fancy dinner.” Emma took a moment to examine it all. There was the plate of steak tips, mashed potatoes, and asparagus, along with a buttered roll. To the side of the computer sat a plastic champagne glass with a mini bottle of Prosecco next to it. On the other side, she found a piece of chocolate cake with raspberries. “Is your dinner ready too?”

“It is.” He tilted down his laptop camera to give her a view of his plate. His meal was almost identical to hers. Instead of asparagus, his vegetable was broccoli. “We should eat before the food gets cold, but let’s make a toast first.”

“Okay.” Emma began opening her Prosecco.

Once they each had their drinks poured, Clay held up his glass. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I hope the first of many.”

“Me too. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Emma tapped her glass to the screen near the camera, and Clay did the same.

Then they each started enjoying their meals while chatting and catching the other up on their lives.

* * *

Out in the common room, Anna, Chloe, and Abbie, lounged on the couch and chairs.

“I think Emma will be occupied for a while. What should we do?” Anna stood and placed Emma’s bag and coat by the door to their room.

“Tiffany is having people in her suite for an Anti-Valentine’s Day movie night. We could join them?” Abbie offered the idea with an uncertain shrug.

Anna rolled her eyes. “No, thank you.”

“Snack bar will be open in the cafeteria soon. I think we should go buy a bunch of junk food, onion rings, fries, wings, whatever, and come back here and watch Bridgerton again on Netflix.” Chloe grabbed her own bag and started looking for her school ID. “If I can find my ID.”

Abbie shook her head. “You lost it again?”

“Not lost exactly.”

“Great idea. Let’s do it.” Anna watched Chloe search her wallet. “I have a ton of points on my meal plan. I can cover you if you can’t find your ID.”

Abbie gestured with her chin towards the door to Emma and Anna’s room. “You think she’ll be okay while we’re gone?”

“I think so, but wait…” Anna put her finger to her lips and quietly opened the door to peek inside.

The sound of Emma’s laughter drifted out to their ears. “He doesn’t really think that. But you could come visit and I’ll take you around to see everything here. Then you can tell him what it’s like.”

Gently, Anna shut the door again. “I think she’ll be just fine.”


	2. First Married Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clay and Emma's first Valentine's Day since their wedding, and Clay is having a hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. I had hoped to get it too you sooner and be posting the 3rd chapter today, but that's the way life is sometimes. I will do my best to get the third one to you soon.

* * *

A loud knocking sound started up from under the hood of Clay’s truck, and soon the entire body began to vibrate. Even though his foot pressed on the accelerator, the truck’s forward motion decreased. Sighing, he turned the wheel, guiding the vehicle off the road as it came to a complete stop. He banged his fists on the steering wheel and let his head fall back against the headrest. He meant to follow up on that email from the dealership about the recall repair, but he kept putting the chore off.

He pulled out his cell phone. At least he had a signal, because no one would be driving by on this back road. He opted to take a shortcut to Virginia Beach when he hit heavy traffic on Route 284. Of course, he wouldn’t have needed a shortcut if he hadn’t volunteered to do an errand for Commander Blackburn at Yorktown Naval Base.

As much as he now regretted agreeing to the trip, at the time he had jumped at the chance to be out from under the watchful eyes of Sonny and Trent, and the entire team. All of them had been smothering him since his return to duty after being injured on the winter survival training mission.

Scrolling through his contacts, he considered calling Sonny, but not wanting to leave his truck out in the middle of nowhere, he decided on AAA for a tow. The operator promised someone would be there as soon as possible, and he settled back to wait. He hoped he wouldn’t be sitting here long.

* * *

Emma finished peeling up the last piece of painter’s tape from the trim in her home office. The freshly painted, pale green walls soothed her on this gray winter’s day. She and Clay had lived in this house for over a year and a half, but she took her time deciding what color she wanted in this room. She spent the majority of her working days in here writing her songs, and she needed the room to help put her in the right mood to create.

She turned to the dog sitting by the door “What do you think, Cerb? Looks pretty good in here, huh?”

Cerberus let out a small bark of agreement.

Glancing at her phone, she checked she had enough time to clean up before needing to start dinner. As soon as she dealt with the painting supplies and straightened up the room, she would begin cooking. Then once things were in the oven, there would be time for her to hop in the shower and freshen up.

Today was Valentine’s Day, the first since her and Clay’s marriage. They had decided not to go out as money was tight right now. With all the work they had been doing on the house and their wedding less than a year ago, their savings had been depleted. However, Emma still wanted to prepare a special dinner.

Her Grandma Linda supplied Emma with a recipe for pot roast. While she loved to bake, Emma found cooking big meals more challenging. She handled the basics, like pasta, chicken breasts, or tacos, fine, but she needed guidance for anything more complex. She spent at least an hour on the phone picking her grandmother’s brain for advice on preparing this dinner.

Folding the last drop cloth, she checked over the room. The furniture still needed to be put back into place, but otherwise everything looked good. She picked up all her supplies and headed to the basement with Cerb following behind.

* * *

Clay paced by the side of the road while the tow truck driver pulled the broken-down pickup onto his flat bed. Checking the time again, Clay frowned. Who knew how long the drive from here would take?

While he waited two hours for AAA to arrive, his phone rang repeatedly with his teammates wondering what happened to him. Sonny planned on meeting Clay at the dealership and giving him a ride. Clay hoped they would make it to the florist shop before closing time. He ordered a bouquet of roses for Emma for Valentine’s Day, and he didn’t want to miss picking them up.

Finally, the vehicle was secured, and the driver motioned for Clay to hop in the passenger seat of the tow truck. Climbing in the cab, Clay crossed his fingers the trip would be quick.

* * *

The delicious smell of pot roast cooking permeated the air as Emma came downstairs. Cerb joined her at the bottom of the steps and followed her to the dining room.

“You be a good boy tonight, and I’ll slip you some pot roast later, okay?” 

Still wearing her robe and with hot rollers in her hair, she began setting the dining room table. As she organized two place settings, she debated digging out the candlesticks her grandparents gave her and Clay as a wedding gift. They barely used them, okay, make that never, and she was sure brand-new tapers were stored with them.

Figuring why not go all out for their first married Valentine’s Day, Emma pulled the candlesticks out and found two sets of candles, one white and one pink. Deciding the pink ones fit the holiday better, she set them up on the table. Pleased with the results of her decorating, she nodded and headed back upstairs to find an outfit and deal with her hair.

* * *

Over an hour later, Clay climbed out of the tow truck and spoke to a mechanic about his vehicle and the recall. While he discussed the time frame for getting his truck back, Sonny meandered by examining the new models in the showroom. Clay finished with the mechanic, handed over his keys and began following his teammate around the sales floor.

“Sir, what would it take for us to get you into a new one of these today?”

“Oh, I’m just look—” Sonny spun around and stopped speaking when he realized it was Clay harassing him. “Took you long enough to get here Blondie.”

“I know. I think we hit every traffic jam possible. Thanks for waiting. I really appreciate the ride.”

“No problem, just remember this the next time I want you to come out with me.” Sonny grinned at Clay as the pair walked out to the parking lot towards his truck. 

Clay nodded, accepting Sonny would use this at least five times as a reason why Clay should come out to the Bulkhead with him.

As they climbed into Sonny’s ride, the Texan grabbed something off the passenger seat. “Here. I saw this in your cage and figured you’d want it.”

Taking the item, Clay realized it was the card he had bought, but not yet signed, for Emma for Valentine’s Day. “Thanks… Wait a minute. Wasn’t my cage locked?”

“You think a little thing like a lock is going to stop me? I’m a SEAL.” Sonny snorted. “You should be thankin’ me. If I didn’t bring it, you’d be stuck with whatever’s left at the store.”

“You’re right, thanks.”

“Although, there are some funny cards I saw, if you wanted to go that way, instead of so flowery.” As he drove, Sonny waved a hand in the air at the word flowery.

“You’re suggesting I give my wife a funny card for the first Valentine’s Day we’re married?” Clay shook his head.

“Okay, when you put it like that, it’s not so good. I just think ladies like a laugh, you know?”

“Right, on Valentine’s Day.”

“No, really, and there was this one card. It had a poem. It said ‘Love is hard, love is complex. Something, Something. Let’s have sex.’” Sonny laughed as he recalled the card.

Clay raised his eyebrows. “And you think that’s the one I should have bought for Emma?”

Sonny’s eyes widened as he remembered exactly who Clay’s wife was. “No, no, of course not. Because you two don’t, you aren’t…”

Snickering, Clay waited to see how his friend would finish that statement. When no more words were forthcoming, he shook his head. He knew Sonny did his best to pretend Emma and Clay had a completely chaste relationship. “Son, you know Emma and I are married now, right?”

“Sure, yeah.” Doing his best to ignore Clay’s words, Sonny focused on the traffic ahead.

“And you know married people—”

“Whoa, would you look at that. Some kind of accident up there. Looks like we’re going to be here a while, Poster Boy.” Sonny’s relief at being able to change the topic was obvious.

Clay’s face fell as the size of the backup ahead became apparent. “Shit. There must be some other way we can go.”

Turning into the entrance to the parking area of a strip mall, Sonny was able to take them back in the direction they came from. “Where’s the florist again?”

“On Princess Anne Road.” 

“Hmmm, I’m not sure we’re gonna make it.” Sonny took them down a side road to try to detour around the accident. “Emma will understand if you can’t get her flowers until tomorrow.”

Tensing as they hit a line up of cars also trying to divert around the first traffic jam, Clay frowned. “I know she’ll understand, but I don’t want her to understand. She already accepts so much because of my job, the least I can do is give her flowers on Valentine’s Day when I’m actually home.”

Sonny nodded. “Okay then, hold on, Blondie. And you might wanna call the florist and see if they’re willin’ to stay a little late.” He spun the steering wheel and raced them down a barely paved alley way behind a bunch of stores, passing the line of backed-up cars.

Clay pulled out his phone. “Good idea. I should tell Emma too.”

* * *

Frowning, Emma read the text from Clay. He would be later than expected because his truck broke down and traffic was a mess. The pot roast was taking longer than expected to cook anyway, so she didn’t think his delay would be a problem.

She had reminded him about bringing the truck in for the recall though. She even offered to do it while he was spun up to make being without a vehicle less inconvenient, but he insisted he would take care of it. 

Examining herself one more time in the mirror, Emma decided she was ready. She didn’t dress up too much as they were staying home, but she did want to look nicer than usual. She wore a soft red sweater she knew Clay liked to touch along with a pair of faux leather leggings. Her make-up wasn’t too heavy, but she had used hot rollers to give her hair more body than usual. 

Underneath her outfit, she wore a matching, black lace bra and thong set she thought Clay would appreciate. She did have plans for after dinner. Her lips curved in a smile as she considered those plans while on her way to check on their meal.

* * *

Sonny’s truck squealed to a stop at the curb in front of the flower shop, and Clay sprang out the door as an employee locked the store’s door for the night.

“Wait, please, I’m here to pick up the bouquet of roses I ordered. I called on the phone earlier.” Clay hoped the woman would take pity on him and reopen.

“You made it just in time. I couldn’t wait any longer.” The florist turned the key back in the lock to open the door. “Do you have your order confirmation? I’ll pull your bouquet from the cooler while you find it.”

Walking into the shop, Clay scrolled through his emails for the confirmation. Once he found the shop’s email, he opened it and waited for the woman to come back with Emma’s flowers. 

“Here you go. One dozen, long-stemmed red roses.” Coming out of the back, the florist carried the flowers, already wrapped and ready to go. Clay showed her the confirmation, and she scanned it into the system. 

Picking up the flowers from the counter, he gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you so much. Today has been terrible with my truck breaking down and traffic everywhere. This is the first Valentine’s Day since my wife and I got married, and I didn’t want to go home without flowers for her.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I was able to wait long enough for you to make it here. Happy Valentine’s Day.” She began collecting her things to close up the shop again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Clay headed out the door back to Sonny’s truck.

* * *

Pulling the pot roast out of the oven, Emma wondered how much later Clay would be. The meat was cooked, and she didn’t want to leave it in any longer, but she didn’t want the food to get cold either. She decided to take the meat and potatoes out of the roasting pan and put them on the serving dish. Then she’d cover the food with tinfoil to help it stay warm.

While she put the roast and potatoes on the platter, Cerb went to the back door and let out happy bark. The door opened, and Clay walked in carrying a large bouquet. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Wow, it smells delicious in here.” He leaned down and with his free hand scratched Cerb’s head.

Placing the serving spoon on the counter, Emma turned to Clay. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I made pot roast with potatoes. Oh, and broccoli too.”

“Pot roast, mmm, I can’t wait to try some.” He handed Emma the bouquet and gave her a soft kiss. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. These are gorgeous.” 

She leaned forward to kiss him again. They stood nibbling at each other’s lips, and he slid his arms around her, holding her loosely as Emma still held the flowers between them. Clay’s hands rubbed up and down the soft material of her sweater on her back, and he moved to deepen their kiss.

Seeing his humans were too busy to pay any attention to him, Cerb went to lie down in his bed in the living room.

Breaking off their kiss, Emma stepped out of his hold. “As nice as this is, we should eat before the food gets cold. And I should put these in water.”

“You’re right. What can I do to help?”

Emma grabbed a vase from a cabinet. “You could get the wine. There’s a Cabernet, or I have some Prosecco in the fridge.”

“How about the Prosecco since it’s Valentine’s Day.” Clay opened the fridge and took out the bottle.

After putting the roses in water and placing the vase at one end of the table, Emma carried in the food. Clay dealt with opening the wine and pouring them each a glass. He held out a chair for Emma to sit and sat down opposite her.

Clay lifted his glass. “Let’s have a toast.”

“Okay.” Emma picked up her glass and waited.

Clay flashed her a self-conscious smile and cleared his throat. “To my beautiful wife on the first Valentine’s Day of our marriage. I hope we have many more together. I love you. Cheers.”

“Cheers. I love you too.” She reached forward to touch her glass to his. Clay didn’t often make big displays of his affections. He was more likely to show his love in his actions, cleaning the snow off her car in winter, bringing her a treat she might like from the bakery, or planning some outing she’d enjoy, and she always appreciated those things. She knew not everyone’s significant other was so thoughtful. But she always found it touching when he put his feelings into words.

They each took a sip of their Prosecco and settled in to enjoy their meal. As they ate, they chatted about their days. Emma laughed at Sonny’s suggestion for a Valentine’s Day card and rolled her eyes at Clay when he told her the mechanic thought the truck would have been fine if it had been brought in earlier.

Once they finished eating, Emma stood to clear their plates and bring out dessert, chocolate lava cakes with vanilla ice cream. As she came around the table to take Clay’s dish, he pulled her down into his lap. Pushing her hair back, he began to kiss her neck.

“Mmm… don’t you want dessert?” She let her eyes drift closed as she enjoyed Clay’s touch.

Lifting his head, Clay smiled. “This is my dessert. Besides, didn’t you say you finished painting in your office? You know what that means.”

She grinned. “I do, Spenser House Rules.”

When they moved into their house, Clay told her they needed to christen all the rooms. Emma agreed that was a perfectly fine idea, but eventually they ran out of rooms. At which point, Clay suggested a new ‘rule’ for their house, whenever they finished remodeling or fixing any of the rooms in any way, it needed to be re-christened.

“That’s right, Spenser House Rules.” Clay stood up from his chair, cradling her in his arms. “You wouldn’t want to be a bad girl and break any of our rules, would you?”

Emma ran a finger down Clay’s chest, as he carried her towards her office. “I don’t know. I think I’d like to be a bad girl with you.”

“When you put it that way, how can I say no?” 

Their intimate laughter floated down the hall to Cerberus curled up in his bed in the living room. His tail thumped contentedly on the floor as listened to his owners’ happiness.


	3. Valentine's Day with Lanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is different when you have a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter - only a day late. Enjoy!

Clay Spenser eased open the front door of his house as quietly as possible. He entered through the front door to surprise his wife and daughter, busy baking something delicious smelling in the kitchen. As he gently shut the door behind himself, Cerberus came trotting into the living room. Motioning to the dog to stop and lie down, Clay paused to listen to the conversation happening in the other room.

“Mommy, can I do pink sprinkles now?”

“Sure, do you want white frosting on this one?”

“No, pink, please.”

Smiling at his daughter’s definite opinions, he dropped his duffel by the door and arranged his bouquets of flowers in his arms. Quietly he approached the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. “So what are you baking?”

“Oh my God! Clay!” Emma dropped the heart-shaped cookie she was frosting on the counter of the kitchen island and pressed her hand to her chest.

“Daddy! You home!” Lanie tried to climb down from the stool she was sitting on but became tangled up in the too large smock she had on over her outfit.

Recovering her from her shock, Emma caught her daughter before she fell. “Hold on, baby.”

Clay grinned at their reactions. “So what are you two doing?”

“We baking you cookies. For Valentines.” Lanie vibrated with excitement as Emma untangled the smock and set her on the floor.

“Cookies? For me?”

“Yes!” Lanie threw herself at Clay’s legs, but the flowers in his arms made it impossible for him to catch her.

“Hold on. I have something for my Valentines.” He looked down at his daughter, now with her arms wrapped around his knees.

Lanie looked up at him with her chin against his legs. “For us?”

“Yes, these are for Mommy because she’s my first Valentine.” He held out the bouquet of red, long-stemmed roses to Emma.

Stepping forward, she took the flowers and kissed him. “Thank you. They’re beautiful.” She lifted the bouquet to her nose and inhaled their delicate scent, then smiled at Clay.

“Can I see?” 

Emma crouched down to show her daughter the roses.

“Pretty.” Unwrapping her arms from around Clay’s legs, Lanie lightly touched a rose.

Clay knelt down in front of his daughter. “And these are for you because you’re my second Valentine.” He held out a smaller bouquet of pink roses to Lanie.

“Mine?” Lanie’s eyes grew wide as she took the flowers.

“Uh huh, do you like them?” He grinned at her wonder.

“Yes. They beautiful.” Lanie gazed down at her roses and a smile bloomed on her face. “My flowers!” In her excitement, she tried to hug the bouquet.

“Careful, baby.” Emma put a hand on her daughter’s arm. “You don’t want to crush them.”

“Look, Mommy! I have flowers.” Lanie bounced in place as she held out the roses to Emma.

“I see. They’re very pretty. Daddy was very nice to bring us both flowers.”

Lanie turned back to Clay still kneeling in front of her. “Yes, thank you, Daddy!” Puckering her lips, she threw herself at Clay to give him a kiss.

Laughing, Clay caught her before she crushed her bouquet between them. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them so much.”

Emma smiled at Clay as Lanie danced away holding her flowers. “You’re a good Dad. You made her day.” Reaching out, she rested her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

“I didn’t realize they’d be such a hit.” He stood and held out his hand to help Emma up as well.

“Lanie, why don’t we put our flowers in water?”

“Okay.” Lanie bounced back over to Emma, then her happy expression faded. “Mommy, my Valentine shirt for Daddy.”

“Don’t worry. Daddy just came home, so he’s going to take a shower.” With this comment, Emma gave Clay a pointed glance.

Grinning at Emma’s subtle dig at his current aroma, he nodded in agreement.

“While he does that, we’ll finish the cookies and then you can put on your Valentine shirt for dinner. And you can give him the card you made at school.” Laying her flowers on the counter, Emma opened a cabinet and took out two vases.

“I’ll see you ladies after I’ve cleaned up.” Grabbing two cookies off the kitchen island behind Emma’s back, Clay grinned at Lanie and put his finger to his lips.

His daughter giggled and put her hand to her mouth as he headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Emma did her best to be quiet as she entered her and Clay’s bedroom. He had been napping earlier, and she didn’t want to disturb him if he still slept.

“I’m awake.” Clay sat up and scrubbed his hands through his hair.

“I wasn’t sure if you were up or not.” She placed some clean laundry on the end of the bed.

“Yeah, the smell of dinner cooking woke me.” 

Smiling, Emma settled on the bed next him. “I had to make the Valentine’s Day pot roast.”

“Mmm…” Clay pulled her in for a kiss. “Where’s Lanie?”

“She’s in her room drawing more Valentines.” Emma leaned in and kissed him back.

“More Valentines?”

Chuckling, Emma sat back. “Her preschool teacher told me Lanie was not happy there was only enough time to make Valentines for me and you during class. I guess she had a whole list of people she wanted to make them for.”

“Like who?”

“Um, Grandpa, Uncle Mikey, Auntie Hannah, Uncle Sonny—”

Clay’s laughter broke into Emma’s list. “I think she’ll be busy for a while then.” He began nibbling on Emma’s lips.

“Yeah,” Emma sighed.

Deepening their kiss, Clay slid his hands under the back of her top, his fingers skimming gently over her skin. Her lips parted, and his tongue slipped between them. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

“Mommy!”

Clay tightened his arms around Emma as she started to pull away.

“Mommy!”

Emma broke off their kiss and rested her forehead against his. “Sorry.”

Letting out a deep breath, Clay smiled. “We need to work on her timing.” 

“Moooooomeeee!”

“I’m coming, Lanie.” Standing, Emma straightened her top. “Could you go downstairs and check on the pot roast?”

“Sure, but only if you promise we can pick this up later after bedtime.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She grinned at him on her way out the door. “Definitely.”

Entering her daughter’s bedroom, Emma saw Lanie wriggling around on the bed, trying to pull on a pair of tights. “What are you doing, baby girl?”

“I need my fluffy skirt with my Valentine shirt for Daddy.” Lanie sat up and tried tugging at the tights again.

“Here let me help you.” Emma pulled the tights off Lanie’s feet. Once she had them straightened out, she sat her daughter on her lap and began sliding each leg up over Lanie’s feet one at a time.

Finally, the tights were on and Emma helped Lanie step into her tulle skirt. As she pulled the Valentine’s Day shirt over Lanie’s head, Emma looked over at the card and art supplies strewn across her daughter’s worktable. Cerberus was stretched out on the floor by the table watching them.

“Lanie, why is there red glitter on Cereberus’ head?” Emma was positive she had not left any glitter out for Lanie to use.

Lanie’s head popped out of the neck hole of her top. “He like it. For Valentine’s Day.”

“We’ll give him a brush to get it out of his fur. We don’t want him to swallow any.”

Sighing, Lanie nodded. “Okay.” She went to her closet and began digging through her shoes. “I need my sparkly shoes.”

Joining her daughter before she tossed all the shoes out of the closet, Emma found the right pair and pulled them out. “Put the others back.”

Slipping her feet into the shoes, Lanie tugged on her mother’s shirt. “Mommy, what are you wearing for Daddy for Valentine’s?”

Emma, who hadn’t planned on changing her clothes at all, shrugged. “I was going to wear this.”

“No, you have to wear pretty clothes.” 

Looking down at her daughter all dressed up for Valentine’s Day dinner, Emma decided could make more of an effort as well. “Okay, why don’t you come help me choose something.”

Lanie clapped with excitement. “Let’s go!” She shot out the bedroom door with Emma following behind.

Once in the walk-in closet, Lanie began going through Emma’s clothes. “This one, Mommy!” She held out the skirt of a red wrap-dress.

“Alright. I’ll put it on. Why don’t you go find your Valentine’s Day card for your Daddy?” Emma went to her chest of drawers to pull out a better bra to wear with the dress.

“Okay.” Lanie dashed off again.

Quickly, Emma tugged off her leggings and top, changed into a lacy bra and underwear set, then pulled on the wrap dress. Tying the belt, she checked the mirror to make sure the dress was hitting her correctly. She twitched the skirt into place and fluffed her hair a little. Not bad for a quick change.

Heading into the hall, she met Lanie coming back with her card.

“Hey, what’s taking you two so long? Dinner’s ready.” Clay called up from the bottom of the stairs.

“We’re coming.” Taking Lanie’s hand, Emma started down the stairs. “Come, Cerberus.”

Clay met them at the bottom of the stairs. “Look at you two. All dressed up for me. I must have the most beautiful Valentines around.”

“Look, Daddy! Here your card. I made it. And, I have a Valentine’s Day shirt for you.” Lanie held the bottom of her shirt down to help him read the front. Printed on the red knit top was, ‘Sorry boys, Daddy is my Valentine,’ with the individual letters of Daddy each on their own heart.

Leaning down, Clay took his card and swung Lanie up into his arms. “This is a great card, and I like that shirt.” He reached out for Emma’s hand. “How about we enjoy our dinner? I have everything ready.”

“The rolls were in—”

“The rolls are ready too.” Clay began walking to the dining room with Lanie in his arms and bringing Emma along beside him.

He settled Lanie in her booster seat while Emma made up a plate for her. Then he held out a chair for Emma and helped her sit. Taking his place on the other side of the table, they all began to enjoy their dinner.

Before they finished dessert, Lanie’s head drooped and her eyes were closing.

“I think someone’s ready for bed.” Emma took her napkin and wiped the remains of chocolate frosting off Lanie’s face.

“No, Mommy, not tired.”

“How about we get you ready for bed, and Daddy will read you a story?” Reaching out, Emma slid Lanie’s dessert dish away before her daughter faced planted in the remains of the cake.

“Hmmm…” Lanie’s head dropped to the side.

“I think that’s the closest we’re going to get to agreement.” Clay stood up and came around the table to carry Lanie upstairs.

“You’re right. Let me put these dishes in the sink and I’ll meet you upstairs.” Emma rose from her chair and started collecting their dessert plates.

Clay turned back with Lanie sleeping against his shoulder. “Emma, this shirt did it come in other sizes?”

Emma’s brow wrinkled. “Yeah, I tried another size on her before I chose this one. Why?”

“I was thinking you could buy a bunch of larger sizes, and she could keep wearing this shirt for, I don’t know, the next thirty years or so.” Clay grinned.

Laughing quietly, Emma wrinkled her nose at him. “I don’t think that’s going to go over so well.”

“I guess not, but I can try.”

Emma shook her head as he took Lanie to bed. She carried the stack of plates and silverware into the kitchen, rinsed them and loaded them into the dishwasher. Deciding to deal with everything else in the morning, she hurried upstairs. She had a promise to keep with her Valentine. 


End file.
